


Patience

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: A netflix & chill evening leads into a heavy make-out session and some other things... ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker, but I hope you enjoy the read :)
> 
> I'm glad for any suggestion/correction etc.

Maggie Sawyer had never been the kind of person to wait. If she wanted something she usually went to get it or at least make everything in her power to have a chance of getting it. Perhaps that was because she wasn’t a very patient person, but perhaps it was because she had learned at a very young age to fight for herself and that had led her to find out, that you could have many things if you only made an effort.

Somehow all this had been put out of perspective when she had met Alex Danvers. The day they had met, Maggie had backed down much more quickly than she usually would have done. She had had her fair share of federal agents and never gave away her crime scene without a fight, mostly because she enjoyed annoying the agents that were annoying her. At least she was able to have a laugh at them with her colleagues later.

Alex Danvers had been just as bitchy as the other agents she had met until then, but she also seemed to be a badass woman and you should back up your own kind, right?

 

“Hey, earth to Sawyer”, said Alex, waving her hand in front of Maggie’s face. “You okay?”

They were sitting on the couch watching Netflix and eating takeout and apparently, Alex had asked her something.

“Sorry yeah, what was that?”, said Maggie, looking over at her girlfriend whose face was somewhere between amusement and concern.

“Episode is over and I wanted to know if you want to watch another one or call it a night”, Alex answered. “But now I’d rather want to know what you were thinking about.”

Maggie grinned.

“I was thinking about your badass attitude the day we met”, she replied, an eyebrow raised in challenge. Alex laughed.

“Well yeah, we all have our moments, right?” She was scratching the back of her head, grinning slightly embarrassed.

“You were lucky, you are so good looking, otherwise I wouldn’t have let you off the hook that easily”, Maggie teased, leaning over to kiss Alex.

“Yeah right, like you could win a fight against me”, Alex answered laughing.

“What kind of fight are we talking about?”, Maggie replied, accepting the challenge. “I could beat you in anything, Danvers.”

“Except pool”, Alex pointed out, smiling triumphantly.

“Yeah okay, except pool”, Maggie gave in, raising her hands in mock surrender.

“And no, you couldn’t”, Alex went on. “I’m way too strong for you.” She undermined that point by lunging herself onto her girlfriend who gasped at the impact.

“See?”, Alex said grinning down at her. “No chance at all.”

Maggie laughed.

“You ever thought about that it’s actually a win for me when you’re lying on top of me like that?”, Maggie commented. “And in any verbal fight you would definitely come off worse. I have too much experience with pain in the ass federal agents.”

“Is that so?”, Alex answered, looking slightly offended. “And here I was, thinking you actually liked that I was an agent.”

“Yeah well, I do actually”, Maggie admitted. “Mostly because of the hot outfits though.”

Alex hit her on the arm, laughing, but it did not go past Maggie that she had also blushed slightly at the comment.

To make Alex more comfortable again, Maggie pulled her down by the neck and kissed her softly. Alex met her lips still smiling.

Maggie enjoyed the closeness to her. She wasn’t sure if she had ever enjoyed being close with anyone else before. After the incident that had led to her moving to her aunt, she had put up high defences, especially with girlfriends. Somehow Alex Danvers had managed to sneak through these defences without causing the usual damage in Maggie. It had really scared her at first, so much that she had pushed Alex away after she had kissed her in the bar. Usually she would have just run but she couldn’t with Alex. Alex just got her and she didn’t want to lose that. Or her.

Being as impatient as she was, Maggie had tried to make an effort to stay friends, although she knew deep down that was not what she – or Alex – wanted.

After being shot with the laser, Maggie had been in a rather emotional state which was unusual for her, but it was what she had needed to plug up the courage to go and talk to Alex.

About three weeks had passed since she had showed up at Alex’s place with pizza and beer and they had spent every evening possible together ever since.

The first two weeks, they had met at the bar a lot, continuing their pool playing tradition. Maggie had suggested to go there as often as possible so Alex could get comfortable around her without thinking she had to do anything or that Maggie was expecting to have sex soon. With Alex, Maggie was patient, probably for the first time in her life and it calmed her down somehow.

It had been Alex, who had suggested to meet at her place tonight and Maggie had restrained herself from making physical contact too often, even though there was nearly nothing else on her mind.

Right now, with Alex lying on top of her, their bodies pressing together, Maggie’s skin was tickling and her heart was fluttering.

They had had a rather hot make-out session two days previously when Alex had come over to Maggie’s place after a long and exhausting day. Just like then, Alex was initiating more passionate kissing now and who would Maggie be to hold her back?

She enjoyed every caress of her tongue on hers, every touch of Alex’s hand that right now was wandering down along her left side. As Alex slowly put her hand under Maggie’s shirt, she had to work hard to keep in a moan and couldn’t keep back a small shudder. She could feel Alex smiling into the kiss which gave her the courage to pull up her right knee between Alex’s legs. Alex gasped into the kiss but continued to slowly slide her hand over Maggie’s side under her shirt.

Maggie had been about to ask if she was okay with what they were doing when she felt Alex shifting to put one of her own legs between Maggie’s, putting pressure on the spot, Maggie was yearning to feel her most.

This time Maggie did moan quietly which only seemed to cause Alex to be more daring because her hand was now actually cupping Maggie’s breast. Maggie could feel Alex shake slightly on top of her and let her hands stroke her back soothingly to make her feel safe.

Both of their breathings had quickened considerably during the last few minutes and their kisses had grown to be more sloppy and needy.

Alex had actually started to move against Maggie’s leg which gave her the courage to let her hands wander down to Alex’s ass to go with her movements and give her more friction. Maggie was slightly overwhelmed by the fact that she could be turned on that much when they both still had all of their clothes on and also that Alex was so daring. On the other hand, she had seen how brave Alex was in the field, but getting to know her vulnerable side the last few weeks had apparently led Maggie into thinking that this was the only side she would see in their relationship.

Well she had been wrong, because one of Alex’s hands was still massaging Maggie’s breast while the other had now wandered to Maggie’s ass, pulling her in closer while moving her kisses to Maggie’s neck. Maggie was glad about that for several reasons, the least of them being that she was able to get enough oxygen into her lungs again.

Alex moving against her like that caused Maggie to want much much more, but she restrained herself from initiating any further steps because for once in her life she wanted to be patient, she wanted Alex to feel comfortable with everything. For once in her life, Maggie had put down her walls and put someone’s emotions before her own.

She put other people’s needs in front of her own all the time in her job and she liked helping others. It was more of a calling really, but emotionally she had never felt that connected with someone. Or at least she couldn’t remember.

Suddenly she felt Alex shake on top of her and stopped her movements right away, fearing they had gone too far. Alex had stopped kissing her neck and was lying on top of her panting, not moving at all.

“Alex, what’s wrong? You’re okay?”, Maggie whispered, still out of breath.

When Alex didn’t answer, Maggie put down her leg and leaned herself up on her elbows. Alex’s head rested on her shoulder, her face still touching Maggie’s neck. She could feel her hot breath there.

“Hey, Alex, talk to me”, Maggie said again into the silence of the situation.

“I’m fine”, Alex breathed, nearly inaudible.

“Then look at me please”, Maggie insisted, sensing that something wasn’t right. Alex pushed herself up slowly to look into Maggie’s eyes. Even though Maggie was worried she couldn’t stop herself from admiring that beautiful vision of a worked up Alex on top of her. Her hair was ruffled and her face flushed which was probably just how Maggie herself looked at the moment.

“Hey, what happened?”, asked Maggie, putting one of her hands on Alex’s cheek soothingly. “Was this to much?”

“Um, no”, Alex stuttered, looking away, her face reddening even more. Maggie stopped her from hiding herself in her neck again with a firm hand, then it hit her.

“Oh, did you come?”, she asked, not quite able to hide her smile in the process. Alex nodded slowly and this time Maggie did not stop her from hiding her face in her shoulder.

“Hey, babe, don’t be embarrassed about that”, she said quietly, caressing Alex’s back. “It’s just me.”

When Alex didn’t answer anything, Maggie felt the need to elaborate.

“I’m feeling pretty flustered actually”, she assured her, now stroking through her girlfriend’s hair. “And if it helps, I wasn’t that far away from it myself.”

She could feel Alex smile against her neck which eased her tension slightly.

“Why are you embarrassed?”, she simply asked, wanting Alex to open up about what she was feeling and why. Maggie was wondering why she even felt the need to know it. Somehow Alex had brought out a whole new side in Maggie.

“I don’t know, it’s just…”, Alex sighed. “I’m not sure you realize how you make me feel, Maggie. Not just emotionally, but physically too.”

“I guess, I got a pretty good idea now”, Maggie chuckled, kissing Alex on her head softly. “And…”, she continued, her mouth suddenly dry. “Alex, I’m not sure you know how you make me feel… I’m not used to… this closeness.”

Alex lifted her head in confusion.

“I thought you already had hundreds of girlfriends”, she blurted out, which made Maggie laugh.

“No Danvers, surely not hundreds”, Maggie answered. “But yes I had sex with a lot of women if you mean that. But that’s not what I meant. It’s the combination of what you called emotional and physical that makes this different for me too. So, I’m not really ahead of you or anything.”

Alex looked at Maggie wonderingly.

“And if this is about you being inexperienced with girl on girl sex, let me tell you that you were doing just fine”, she added as an afterthought which made Alex smile, blushing slightly again. Maggie leant towards her to place a soft kiss onto her mouth. When they parted, Alex snuggled down onto Maggie’s shoulder again.

“Alex?”, Maggie asked after a short pause. “Can you promise me something?”

“Hm?”

“Promise me that you’ll tell me if anything is too much or too fast for you okay? I fear that this has been too fast just now and I don’t want that to happen again.”

“No, it wasn’t”, Alex answered firmly. “You never pushed me into anything. Jeez, sometimes I thought you didn’t want it, you were holding yourself back so much.”

Maggie chuckled again.

“Was it that obvious? I want everything if you want it, Alex”, she assured her, continuing to stroke her back. “But _only_ if you want it.”

“Okay, got it”, Alex confirmed. “And I promise.”

“Good”, whispered Maggie, feeling herself calm down at last.

“I don’t want to ruin this”, she added, putting her biggest fear out there. It was scaring her to give away this much about herself, but Alex had opened up to her and she was now doing the same, because apparently, that’s what you did in relationships. Somehow Maggie had never managed to do that in her previous relationships, but so much was different with Alex.

“Me neither”, Alex sighed pulling Maggie in an even tighter embrace.

“We’ll just agree on that then”, Maggie answered, smiling and gripping Alex reassuringly.

“Shall we call this a draw then and continue another time?”, she added to lighten the mood. This time it was Alex who chuckled.

“Just as long as we don’t have to get up from the couch the next few hours”, Alex replied, sounding tired.

“Not going anywhere, Danvers”, Maggie whispered, feeling Alex snuggling deeper into her shoulder.

Maggie Sawyer would be very patient for that girl if she had to, this much she knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Comments are appreciated, as always :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
